HypokЯit
by Admiral Eidolon
Summary: [Orochimaru x Anko] Zehn Jahre sind eine lange Zeit, um einen Neubeginn zu wagen – ebenso können sie aber auch dazu verschwendet werden auf einer bestehenden Lüge weiter aufzubauen. Doch was geschieht, wenn ihr ehemaliger Sensei beschließt sie von den Ketten der Moral zu befreien und den Schleier der Illusion lüftet? Das Martyrium der Anko. [Au]
1. Prolog

HypokЯit

Eine Geschichte über Moral und Heuchelei.

_When doubts arise the game begins…_

Tropf.

Der dumpfe Aufschlag einer irgendwo in der Nähe niedergehenden Wasserperle hallte an den glitschigen, kühlen Steinwänden des unterirdischen Gemäuers ab, und vibrierte in unerbittlichen Kakophonien durch die lichtleere Kammer. Dieser sich in regelmäßigen Intervallen wiederholende Ton war der einzige Klang, der die würgende Stille um sie herum zerriss, indem er ihre hypersensiblen, über die Jahre antrainierten Sinne überstrapazierte.

Die Dunkelheit ließ nicht zu, dass Anko Mitarashis Augen auch nur eine Kontur des sie umgebenden Terrains wahrnehmen konnten. Die Schwärze, die sie einlullte und ihre Sinne vernebelte, fühlte sich so lebendig und greifbar an, dass sie glaubte sie in jeder Pore ihres Körpers spüren zu können. Die Finsternis hielt sie in ihrem Griff, gleich einer versteinerten Würgeschlange. Die Kunoichi konnte nicht mehr sagen, ob es draußen hell oder dunkel war, oder wie viele Mondzyklen durchschritten waren, seitdem sie auf dem schmutzigen Boden dieses Kerkers saß. Abhanden jeglichen Zeitgefühls wären auch Monate nicht auszuschließen.

Als Ninja lief man in jeder Sekunde seines Lebens Gefahr getötet zu werden. Jeder Herzschlag konnte der letzte sein, jeder Atemzug das Ende bedeuten. So war es schon immer und so wird es auch immer sein. Dementsprechend zählte es zum allgegenwärtigen Risiko in ein Verließ geworfen und in Ketten gelegt zu werden, um im schlimmsten Fall hinter verriegelten Türen eines grausamen Todes dort zu verrotten oder bei lebendigem Leibe von Ratten gefressen zu werden. Aber was hielt einen davon ab in die Freiheit zu stürmen, wenn weder stählerne Bänder noch menschliche Barrikaden einem die Flucht unmöglich machten? Welche Kraft war stark genug einen gesunden Geist an einen derartig gottverlassenen Ort zu binden?

Es warten Worte. _Seine _Worte. Befehle, die sie daran hinderten auch nur den Versuch eines Ausbruches in Erwägung zu ziehen. Keine physischen Mächte hielten die Jōnin in dieser subterranen Anlage fest, sondern die reine Wirkung der puren Angst. Angst, die sie lähmte und zu einer willenlosen Gefangenen machte.

Anko Mitarashi war alleine, und das möglicherweise schon eine ganze, ganze Weile. Nur das sich in unregelmäßigen Abständen vollziehende Schnarren eines abgegriffenen Blechtellers über den unebenen Untergrund ließ sie wissen, dass man sie nicht hier unten hielt, damit sie auf erbärmliche Art und Weise verrecken würde. Doch bevor es soweit käme, würde der blanke Überlebenstrieb in ihr sie dazu zwingen ihren eigenen Urin zu trinken, um nicht dem Wahnsinn zu verfallen oder an Dehydratation zu sterben. Wäre diese Grenze der Selbstkontrolle überschritten, dann wüsste sie, dass ihr Leben keinerlei Rolle mehr in_ seinen_ Augen spielte. Aber dem war nicht so, man gab ihr ein Minimum an Nahrung – sie sollte überleben.

Orochimaru war schon seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr da. Zumindest spürte sie seine Anwesenheit schon lange nicht mehr. Aber ihre Wahrnehmung hatte vor einer Weile bereits angefangen ihr Halluzinationen vorzugaukeln, was letztendlich nur eine Folge aus dieser zersetzenden Gefangenschaft darstellte. Möglicherweise stand der Sannin auch direkt vor ihr und sah mit sadistischer Erregung auf das Wrack vor seinen Füßen hinab. Sie würde es nicht mehr bemerken können. So sehr Anko auch versuchte ihre Sinne zu kontrollieren und den letzten Rest ihrer Würde zu bewahren, umso schwerer fiel es ihr diese Tortur durchzustehen. Nein, sie hatte es immer gespürt, wenn die Schlange sich in ihrer Nähe aufgehalten hatte - Blutsspuren an seinen Fingern verseuchten die Luft mit ihrem vertraut bezirzenden Duft. Das Ten no Juin ließ es sie ebenfalls wissen. Oder war es gar Orochimaru, der sie daran erinnerte nahe zu sein? Es wäre eben so wenig auszuschließen.

Letztendlich spielte es keine Rolle, ob er anwesend war oder nicht. Des Nukenin Befehle schwebten nach wie vor durch ihren Geist und knechteten sie gleich Bannsiegeln an diesen Raum. Selbst wenn sie gehen wollte, flüchten konnte … sie tat es nicht. Die Worte ihres ehemaligen Sensei hatten auch noch nach zehn Jahren mehr Effekt auf ihre Handlungen als alle Jutsu dieser Welt. Selbst wenn seine ausgediente Schülerin alle ihre Kräfte sammeln würde und diesen Ort verließe, dann würde sie nicht weit kommen. Sie Schlange würde sie jagen, sie finden und foltern. Vielleicht würde Orochimaru sie auch wieder zurück in diesen offenen Käfig werfen. Anko konnte nur mutmaßen was in ihm vorging. Eines wusste sie jedoch ganz genau: er würde sie nicht töten. Dafür war sie zu wertvoll, trotz ihres Ranges als _fehlgeschlagenes Experiment_. Der Sannin hatte noch Verwendung für sie, deshalb lag sie hier – schutzlos und verlassen. Doch zuvor musste er sie brechen, sowohl körperlich als auch mental. Seine Methoden würden ihren Willen zermahlen, ihre Existenz auflösen und nur noch eine formbare Hülle zurücklassen, die er nach seinem Bilde modellieren könnte. Ja, das würde ganz und gar seiner Vorgehensweise entsprechen. Der Verräter hatte schon immer einen Hang dafür labile Gestalten aufzusammeln – vorzugsweise Kinder. Ihre Naivität nutzte er berechnend aus um ihnen die falschen Ziele einzuflößen, _seine _Ziele. Blind vor Scheindankbarkeit würden sie ihm gehorchen, zu ihm aufsehen – ihm dienen. So wie auch einst Anko.

Wenn die Jōnin diese Schwelle erst einmal überschritten hatte, dann gab es keine Umkehr mehr. Die Schlange würde sich sofort auf ihre schutzlose Beute stürzen und sie in einem Stück verschlingen. Es fehlte nur noch der finale Stoß, der die junge Kunoichi davor bewahrte gänzlich ihren Verstand zu verlieren. Sie stand am Ende ihrer körperlichen Kräfte. Am Ende ihres Willens. Am Ende ihrer Existenz.

Und dies geschah nur aus einem Grund: Anko sollte wissen, dass sie ohne _ihn _nichts war, nichts ist und auch nie etwas sein würde. Der bleiche Shinobi hatte sie stets nach einer Überzeugung unterrichtet: Lerne schnell oder stirb.

Tropf.

Orochimaru.

Er hatte sie in dieses Loch gestoßen und ihr mit einem bittersüßen Lächeln auf den Lippen zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie besser nicht versuchen sollte ihren Freunden zu Hilfe zu eilen, wenn sie nicht riskieren wollte Zeuge seiner grausamen Experimente an ihnen zu werden. Mit diesen Drohungen hatte er die Lichter gelöscht, die Zellentüre weit geöffnet und sie in dieser erstickenden Dunkelheit zurückgelassen. Nicht als _seine_ Geisel, sondern als ihre eigene. Es war des Sannin Art der Folter, Gewalt war ein viel zu simples Mittel um seiner Grausamkeit gerecht zu werden. Nein, Orochimaru erodierte die Psyche eines Menschen mit quälender Langsamkeit, sodass seine Opfer Zeuge ihres eigenen Verfalls werden konnten – eine Marter, die ihresgleichen suchte.

Schweigend wartete Anko in der vergiftenden Dunkelheit darauf, dass es mit jedem Herzschlag enden würde; dass ihr Körper dem Druck einfach nachgab und resignierte, bevor ihr Wille es tat. Es wäre einfacher als sich selbst eingestehen zu müssen versagt zu haben. Schwach zu sein. Die Gedanken, die sich langsam und beständig in ihr ausbreiteten gleich dem Gift jenes doppelzüngigen Reptils, welches sie erst paralysierte und dann von innen heraus zu zerfressen begann, rüttelten an ihren Grundfesten. Dieses Toxin symbolisierte ihre eigenen Zweifel – an sich selbst und an Konoha. Waren das Dorf und seine Vorstellungen ihr persönliches Martyrium wirklich wert? Scherte man sich dort überhaupt noch um sie und ihr Team, oder hatte man die Mission schon längst zu den Akten gelegt? War es für Hiruzen Sarutobi gar von Vorteil, wenn sie nach all diesen Scherereien einfach von der Bildfläche verschwand? Lange genug hatte Anko Mitarashi sich eingeredet, dass dem nicht so wäre, aber jetzt und hier, in der letzten Bastion ihres Daseins, begann dieses schon seit Wochen fragil wirkende Konstrukt ihrer Moral und ihres Glaubens beinahe in sich zusammen zu brechen.

Vielleicht hatte die Schlange Recht gehabt, möglicherweise hatte sie sich eingebildet eine Illusion zu leben. Es war genau so wenig auszumachen wie die gegenteilige Annahme. Die inexistente Wahrheit lag irgendwo zwischen diesen beiden Lügen.

Jeder ihrer Muskeln schmerzte von der starren Haltung, die sie seit Stunden eingenommen hatte, jede Zelle in ihrem Körper rebellierte gegen den ermattenden Schlafentzug und der Lebenserhaltungstrieb in ihr hatte begonnen unaufhörlich Kontrolle über ihre Motorik zu übernehmen. Vielleicht waren all diese Eindrücke auch nur Halluzinationen, die aufgrund psychosomatischer Gegebenheiten ihr vortäuschten überhaupt zu existieren. Am Ende war sie noch in einem Genjutsu gefangen… Wer konnte das schon sagen?

Anko glaubte jeden Augenblick in sich zusammenzubrechen, in abertausende Teile zu zerspringen, und den Boden mit einem Meer an Scherben zu überdecken, sodass es unmöglich wäre sie je wieder zu rekonstruieren. Erst dann wäre sein Spiel vorbei. Sie hatte bereits zu Beginn verloren, aber Orochimaru brauchte seinen erklärten Sieg. Die Bestätigung, die das sadistische Monster in ihm erregte und ihm Genugtuung spendete. _Ihm,_ dem Manne. der weder Werte noch Ethik besaß und dessen Wortschatz den Begriff _Erbarmen_ nie gelernt hatte.

Hier und jetzt zu sterben. Einfach aufhören zu sein. Ja, es war in der Tat so verlockend sich in den Strudel der Selbstvernichtung zu stürzen, ein Kunai zu zücken und der Qual ein Ende zu setzen. Es gab für Anko nur zwei Möglichkeiten diesen Ort zu verlassen: tot oder gar nicht. Würde sie resignieren, dann wäre er da um seine Trophäe einzufordern. Dieses Momentum der Schwäche dürfte sie sich nicht erlauben. Ihr Sensei hatte ihr nicht unter Blut und Agonie beigebracht stark zu sein, um im Angesicht der Niederlage das Gesicht zu verlieren. Die Jōnin konnte nicht zulassen, dass er so einfach seinen Willen bekam. Sie wollte stark sein, sie musste stark sein.

Gleichwohl schien es so einfach sich dem betörenden Verlangen ihres Unterbewusstseins hinzugeben und in die betäubende Lobotomie _seiner_ Schwärze einzutauchen. Wieder _ihm _zu gehören, seine kleine Anko zu sein und sich vorzumachen, dass die Welt wieder in ihren Fugen sei. Ja, sie könnte glücklich an seiner Seite sein, würde sie es nur zulassen. Orochimaru würde sie wieder zu sich nehmen und ihr all ihre Fehltritte verzeihen… es wäre so einfach…

Tropf.

Die ausgedörrte Kunoichi öffnete ihre Augen. Es schien unerheblich, ob sie geschlossen oder aufgerissen waren. In dieser Dunkelheit lief jeder Versuch zu sehen ins Leere. Der junge Ninja musste seine verbleibenden Kräfte sparen, denn die bevorstehende Anstrengung würde schmerzlich an ihren Reserven zehren.

Mit zitternden Händen zog sie ihren geschundenen Körper über den klammen Untergrund in Richtung Kerkertür. Die Decke, die man ihr vor einiger Zeit lieblos vor die Füße geworfen hatte, rottete bereits seit einer ganzen Weile in irgendeiner Ecke vor sich hin. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert bis sie in dem feuchten Milieu dieser Kammer zu schimmeln begonnen hatte und zu einer Gefahrenquelle wurde. Anko hätte sie trockenen können, oder ein Jutsu darauf angewandt, müsste sie nicht befürchten schwerwiegende Folgen für ihr Handeln in Kauf zu nehmen. Stattdessen fragte sie sich, wann sie ebenfalls beginnen würde zu verwesen. Ihr Geist war bereits dabei der Fäulnis zu verfallen, ein Wunder, dass ihre sterbliche Hülle noch nicht nachgezogen hatte, sondern immer wieder Impulse des Lebenswillens aussendete. So auch in diesem Augenblick, in dem der reine Trieb des Essens ihre Standhaftigkeit überrumpelt und ihre Absichten solange niedergedrückt hatte, bis ihre Gliedmaßen von selbst begannen sich auf den blechernen Teller zuzubewegen.

Bedacht darauf sich an keinem der scharfkantigen Gesteine aufzuschneiden, robbte sie wie eine Bettlerin über den Boden, um in der liquiden Dunkelheit nach der lebensverlängernden Nahrung zu scharren. Wunden konnte die verschmutzte Frau sich nicht erlauben. Diese würden sich nur entzünden, und der Geruch von Blut und Fleisch lockte das lauernde Ungeziefer an. Allein die Vorstellung bei vollem Bewusstsein gefressen zu werden, die Würmer unter ihrer Haut zu spüren und die Ratten an ihren Knochen nagen zu hören, ließ sie beinahe pure Galle würgen. Es war inakzeptabel seine verbliebene Lebenskraft noch weiter auf diese Art und Weise zu dezimieren.

Mit aufgezwungener Ruhe tasteten ihre überreizten Fingerspitzen den verbeulten Rand des Tellers ab. Sie wusste wo er sich befand, er wurde jeden Tag derselben Stelle drapiert.

Gleich einem alten Nagetier, dem man die Augen ausgestochen und es wochenlang durch gewundene Gänge hatte irren lassen, bevor es sich auf einen happen schimmliges Brot stürzen konnte, umklammerten ihre misshandelten Hände das metallene Geschirr, welches man ihr so gleichgültig zum Fraß hingeworfen hatte.

Tropf.

Auch wenn sie in jahrelangen, harten Training gelernt hatte Geist und Körper zu kontrollieren, in Extremsituationen wie diesen entzog er sich ihrer mentalen Herrschaft und agierte auf seine Art und Weise, um zu sein überleben zu sichern. So zogen ihre Hände mit einem hefigen und unerwartet intensiven Ruck die Schale zu sich heran, sodass deren Inhalt sich über den Rand hinaus auf dem Steinboden verteilte. Im Wrack ihres Geistes sah sie ihren Sensei, der mit verständnisloser Miene auf sie herab blickte und den Kopf schüttelte. _„Anko, Anko. Habe ich dich gelehrt so mit deinem Essen umzugehen?" _Sie konnte ihn förmlich sprechen hören. Der belehrende Klang seiner Stimme hallte in ihrem Kopf wieder, drang hervor und wurde von den Wänden in tausendfachem Singsang zurückgeschmettert. Dennoch war es einzig ihre Einbildung, die die diese Illusion hervorrief. Der Schlangen-Sannin würde nicht hier sein. Dafür würde er niemals seine Zeit vergeuden. Es handelte sich einzig um eine Projektion ihres Unterbewusstseins- ein grausam wirkungsvoller Effekt.

Panisch, als könnte ihr ehemaliger Lehrmeister tatsächlich jeden Augenblick um die Ecke kommen, um zu kontrollieren was sie tat, begann sie die halbtrockenen Brotkanten vom schmutzigen Boden zusammen zu klauben und wieder auf das stumpfe, angelaufene Geschirr zu legen.

Ihre Gliedmaßen zitterten. Nicht wegen der unterkühlten Temperatur, sondern aus Angst. Angst in seiner reinsten Form. Urangst, die das Blut in ihren Venen mit einer öligen, hochviskosen Flüssigkeit substituierte und all ihre Bewegungen mit bleierner Schwere übernahm. Die Furcht hemmte ihre klaren Gedankengänge. Alle, bis auf diesen einen, der ihr mit verführerischer Süße einen Ausweg aus diesem Limbus versprach. Noch ein wenig länger und die Kunoichi wäre bald nur noch ein Schatten ihrer Selbst – verschwindend in der Schwärze dieser Gemäuer. Kein beneidenswertes Ende in ihrem Buche.

Erst nachdem sie alles wieder zusammengetan hatte, fuhren ihre einst so zarten Finger über die Oberfläche der Tagesration um zu identifizieren was man ihr so großzügig angeboten hatte: schrumpelige Äpfel und Brotkanten. Orochimarus ausgemusterte Schülerin musste all ihre Selbstbeherrschung zusammenkratzen, um nicht dem Verlangen ihres Körpers nachzugehen. So unendlich lange war nun vor sich hinvegetiert, hatte von ihren Reserven gezerrt und nun war der Punkt gekommen, an dem der Urtrieb ihr Handeln dominierte. Solange Nahrung in Reichweite wäre, würde sie sich nicht zu Tode hungern können. Selbst wenn sie es wollte, ihr Organismus würde irgendwann auf eigene Faust zu handeln beginnen. So auch in diesem Moment. Nein, Anko würde nicht einfach so sterben. Und _Das _wussten sie _beide._

Die Jōnin war versiert genug um zu wissen, dass sie vor dem Hungertod erst dem Wahnsinn und möglicherweise sogar dem Autokannibalismus anheim fallen würde.

Ihr Atmen ging kontrolliert langsam. Sie gab sie Mühe nicht wieder die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Es würde _ihm_ nur recht sein sie so zu sehen. Aber dafür hatte die Violett-haarige zu viel Selbstachtung um der vermaledeiten Schlange diesen Sieg zu gönnen. Ihre Hand zuckte unkontrolliert, dieses Mal allerdings ohne dabei etwas mit sich zu ziehen.

Ankos Kehle fühlte sich trocken und rau an, gleich dem feinkörnigen Sand der Wüste um Sunagakure. Als hätte sich feiner Staub darin niedergelegt, der sich nicht einmal durch Husten wieder herauspressen ließ. Sie musste trinken bevor sie aß. Anders würde sie keine Happen herunterbekommen ohne in Kauf nehmen zu müssen, dass es in ihrem Halse stecken blieb. Sie wollte stöhnen bei dem Gedanken, doch nur ein karrender, krächzender Laut verließ ihre Kehle und kroch über den kühlen Grund hinweg aus dem Raum. Die Kunoichi wusste wo sich der Krug mit der klaren Flüssigkeit befand und allein die Vorstellung dorthin vorzudringen ließ sie schaudern.

Tropf.

Dieser perfide Laut zerriss ihre Konzentration, trieb sie ins Phantasma und stiftete sie an deine Quelle des Terrors zu suchen, um sie zu vernichten – wäre dies nicht vollends unmöglich.

Das Ziel ihres Begehrens, der große, mit Wasser gefüllte Lebensretter stand genau hinter der Türschwelle – in der Freiheit. Außerhalb dieser Gemäuer. Jene Barrikade, die sie sowohl physisch als auch psychisch nicht überwinden konnte. Doch um nicht zu dehydrieren musste ihr Arm sich über diese unbewachte Grenze hinwegbewegen, nur um dann wieder mit vollstem Bewusstsein zurück in die Gefangenschaft zu kehren. Oh, was musste er sich an diesen subversiven Spielchen ergötzen, wie musste es ihn erregen zu wissen, dass sie die auf halber Strecke, praktisch schon im Gebiet der Freiheit wieder umkehrte um sich ihm zu unterwerfen. Die Schlage war regelrecht süchtig nach diesen Experimenten an seinen Probanden. Es gab keine Schranke der Menschlichkeit, die Orochimaru noch nicht durchbrochen hatte, keine Demarkation, die er noch nicht um Längen überschritten hatte und keine Ethik, die noch nicht von seinen Füßen getreten wurde. Orochimaru war das fleischgewordene Epitom der Grausamkeit. Auf dieser Welt existierte keine idealistische Schranke, die ihn von seinem Wirken abhalten könnte.

Das war sein Spiel – das Spiel der Schlange.

Selbst wenn die Versuchung einer Flucht mit jedem Millimeter zur Pforte hin bis ins schier Unendliche anwuchs, musste diese gottlose Kreatur doch ganz genau wissen, dass seine ehemalige Schülerin niemals fliehen würde. Dafür hatte sie viel zu viel Angst vor den Konsequenzen. Angst vor ihm und Angst vor der Reaktion Konohas. Er hatte erfolgreich Zweifel in ihr gesät – wie würde er sich an der Ernte laben…

Unter Schmerzen hatte ihr Körper sich weiter durch den Raum gehievt, jedoch hielt sie in maximaler Distanz zur Tür inne, sodass ihre Finger nur knapst den Henkel des Kruges umschließen konnten, um ihn in das Verließ zu ihr ziehen zu können. Sie wollte der Schwelle nicht zu nahe kommen, nicht in Versuchung geraten den Duft der Freiheit riechen zu können. Der Weg lag vor ihr, doch Anko war gebrochen, unfähig eine klare Entscheidung treffen zu können. Der Ninja beschloss aufzuhören sich etwas vorzumachen. Sie hatte verloren. Sollte Orochimaru sich an seinem Sieg berauschen bis es ihm den Verstand zersetzte -in Lust schwelgen über ihre Niederlage. Sie konnte es förmlich vor ihren trüben Augen sehen: der bleiche Shinobi mit den tödlich funkelnden Augen, dessen Zunge immer wieder gierig seine farblosen Lippen beleckte. Sie kannte diese Geste zur genüge und sie kannte ihren Alt-Sensei.

Das was dort unten in dieser zerfressend schwarzen Kammer lungerte, war nicht länger Anko Mitarashi. Sie war ein Fragment ihres Selbst, ein Gespinst ihrer einstigen Stärke, eine zombieähnliche Hülle, die sich keuchend in der Dunkelheit wand. Sie war im Begriff sich zu dematerialisieren, zu einem Schatten zu verkommen und nur eine Ruine zu hinterlassen, die er, Orochimaru selbst dann wieder aufbauen würde. Dieser Mann war die Personifikation aller Atrozität, ein Trugbild, dessen Seele nahtlos mit der Finsternis dieser Kammer in Symbiose gehen könnte. Die alptraumhafte Definition der Misanthropie und vor allem eines: die Reinkarnation des hinterhältigsten Wesens auf Erden: der Schlange.

Doch sein Handeln wurde erst durch einen Parameter so letal wie respektabnötigend: seine Intelligenz. Was man dem Sannin auch immer gerechtfertigt vorwerfen konnte, man musste sich vor Augen halten, dass dieses Wesen sowohl gerissen als auch schlau war.

Seine doppelzüngigen Worte hatten auch einst die kleine Anko mit ihrem sinnesberauschenden Zischen verführt ihre Sinne umnebelt. Doch das war vor langer, langer Zeit. Danach hatte man ihr beigebracht, dass alles was ihr Sensei gesagt und getan hätte von Grund auf _böse_ war. So lehrte man sie über seine wahre Natur, klärte das verlassene Mädchen über die Herzlosigkeit ihres einstigen Idols auf und verteufelte die Bilder der Vergangenheit. Orochimaru _ist_ böse. Konoha hatte sich der Waisen angenommen und ihr Halt unter den Füßen gegeben. Die Jōnin hatte wieder angefangen zu leben, zu lachen und sich in ihr Umfeld einzufügen. Doch dies war nun vorbei. Ihre ganze bestehende Welt war kurz davor in sich zusammen zu fallen. Ja, er hatte gewonnen.

Tropf.

Beinahe hätte ein weiteres schreckhaftes Zucken dazu geführt, dass sie den Becher hatte fallen lassen. Dann wären all ihre Anstrengungen für umsonst gewesen und sie müsste wieder weitere Stunden voller Durst und Unruhe in dieser Dunkelheit verharren, bis man ihr ein neues Gefäß bringen würde - insofern sie keine Strafe für ihr Verhalten zugeteilt bekam. Es war nicht genug sie auf allen erdenklichen Ebenen zu demütigen. Wohlmöglich hatte der Nukenin noch ein ganzes Arsenal an Methoden in der Hinterhand, um ihr zu beweisen, dass er auch noch ganz andere Seiten könnte. Darauf wollte die junge Kunoichi mit den großen, braunen Augen es nun wirklich nicht anlegen. Bei Wesen wie Orochimaru sollte man sich niemals die Frage stellen, ob es denn noch schlimmer kommen könnte…

Langsam hob sie den ihr viel zu schwer vorkommenden Pott und führte ihn zu ihrem Mund. Das kalte Material berührte ihre spröden, aufgeplatzten Lippen und das kühle Nass bahnte sich gleich flüssigem Feuer den Weg durch ihre Kehle. Ein brennendes Gefühl durchzog ihre Speiseröhre und Schmerz ergriff sie, doch Anko höre nicht auf zu trinken. Es war eine normale Reaktion ihres ausgedörrten Körpers auf das ungewohnt eintreffende Wasser, das ihre vertrockneten Eingeweide wieder zum Leben erwecken zu schien. Kleine Rinnsale bildeten sich in ihren Mundwinkeln, sie spürte wie es ihr das Gesicht hinunter lief um letztendlich mit suizidalem Aufschlag im Boden zu versickern.

Tropf. Tropf.

Erst als sie den letzten Schluck gierig in sich aufgenommen hatte, wischte sie mit dem verdreckten Ärmel des Mantels über ihr Gesicht. Der gefangene Ninja brauchte sich keine Sorgen über eventuelles Gift machen. Zum einen war sie Immun gegen die gängigsten Toxine zum anderen entsprach das nicht der üblichen Agitation Orochimarus. Und selbst wenn, dann war es nun zu spät um sich noch Gedanken darüber zu machen. Nein, sie war nicht prädestiniert _so_ zu sterben. Auch wenn sie die Intensionen ihres früheren Senseis nicht kannte, ihr Tod war gewiss in absehbarer Zeit kein Bestandteil dessen.

Vorsichtig stellte sie den Krug nieder und angelte behutsam und ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben nach dem Blechteller. Sie hatte zu schnell getrunken, sie konnte ihre Handlungen nicht kontrollieren. Es würde schwer fallen das Brot so hinunter zu bekommen. Sie musste es gemeinsam mit dem Apfel schlucken, damit es feucht genug war um nicht in ihrem Halse stecken zu bleiben. Doch bevor sie den ersten Bissen nehmen konnte, packte der Schwindel ihre Sinne. Es war die Reaktion ihres Körpers auf das Wasser. Zu unbedacht ist sie an die Sache herangegangen, nun musste sie die Folgen dafür tragen.

Langsam legte sie sich nieder, sodass ihr Kreislauf sich erholen konnte. Keine hastigen Bewegungen, keine unüberlegten Handlungen. Anko schloss die Augen und betrachtete die Bilder, die sich in ihrem mentalen Raum seit Stunden, wenn nicht gar Tagen immer wieder abspielten.

Lange war die kleine, freche Kunoichi seine Schülerin gewesen. Damals, bevor er beschlossen hatte sie wie ein altes, abgewetztes Pack Lumpen auszurangieren. In jener Hinsicht war Orochimaru schon immer erbarmungslos gewesen und hatte sich von Altlasten auf der Stelle befreit. Doch trotz dieser beängstigenden Seite hatte er ihr niemals außerhalb des Trainings Schläge oder gar körperliche Misshandlung zugeführt. Im Gegenteil, der Sannin trug immer dafür Sorge, dass es ihr gut ging, sie gesund war und kämpfen konnte. Selbst wenn sie wieder unvorsichtig war oder etwas durch ihr infantiles Wesen zu Bruch ging, hatte er nicht einmal die Hand gegen sie erhoben.

Ungesehen in der Schwärze des Raumes legte sich ein subtiles Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. Ja, zu dieser Zeit hatten allein seine Blicke ausgereicht um ihr kleines Herz wie wild schlagen zu lassen. Er musste nicht einmal sprechen, seine bloße Haltung hatte genügt. Der Shinobi ging seine Vorhaben stets mit Ruhe und Geduld an, wissend, dass er so oder so jedes seiner Spiele gewann. Die bleiche Schlange war außergewöhnlich berechnend, wenngleich ihre Laune so unzähmbar sein konnte wie sie See. Aber wenn Anko so reflektierte, dann musste sie zugeben immer eine Ausnahme gewesen zu sein. All seinen anderen Untergebenen hätte er niemals derartig viele Missgriffe durchgehen lassen. Er hasste es gar, wenn man nicht akkurat arbeitete oder seine Order gewissenhaft genug ausführte. Tatsächlich legte Orochimaru immer eine besondere Ruhe an den Tag, wenn es darum ging ihr ihre Fehler verständlich zu machen…

Tropf.

Behutsam richtete sie sich wieder auf und schüttelte langsam den Kopf, in der Hoffnung, dass diese Geste diese Gedanken vertreiben würde. Ihre Erinnerungen hatten bereits begonnen sich ebenfalls gegen sie zu formieren. Sie durfte diesem mentalen Spiel keinen Raum lassen, sie war schon mehr als nur unerheblich angeknackst. Das Hungergefühl hatte sich verflüchtigt, sie schlang stattdessen die Arme um ihren ausgezerrten Körper und wippte auf der Stelle. So weit war es also schon gekommen. Ihr eigenes Unterbewusstsein betrog sie, begann ihr einzureden, dass ihre rezenten Wertevorstellungen fragwürdig seien und glorifizierte Orochimaru in seiner Gestalt. Hatte sie der psychischen Schlacht doch so lange standgehalten bis seine Flammen des Zweifels die Bastion ihres Geistes bis auf die Grundmauern heruntergebrannt hatten. Anko sah sich mit einer Armada an weiteren Angriffen konfrontiert. Nur, dass die Angreifer aus den eigenen reihen stammten. Ihr desertierter Geist, dieser Verräter.

Nein, so durfte es nicht enden. Sollte der Sannin doch einmal von seiner eigenen Medizin kosten. Er hatte sie zum Starksein erzogen, also sollte er sich auch die Giftzähne an ihr ausbeißen. Dieser verdammte Bastard.

Die junge Mitarashi ballte ihre geschundenen Fäuste, die Schmerzimpulse, die ihren Körperdurchzuckten, ignorierend. So viel Liebe zu sich selbst besaß sie noch, dass weder als Ratten- noch als Schlangenfutter enden würde. Sollte Orochimaru doch warten bis er schwarz wurde. Sie würde sich nicht beugen. Nicht hier, nicht so.

„_Wem von uns willst du so dringend beweisen stark zu sein, Anko?"_ Mit einem geräuschlosen Scheppern zerbrach die erschaffene Schutzsphäre um sie herum. _Er ist nicht hier, es ist nur in meinem Kopf._ Die Gefangene fragte sich, wie labil man sein musste, dass bereits der bloße Gedanke an seine Stimme all ihre Bemühungen zunichte machte. Ihre Hände lockerten den Griff und tasteten die Bodenoberfläche nach der Blechschale ab. Sie musste sich ablenken, ablenken von ihren Gedanken, ablenken von sich selbst und ablenken vor seiner Stimme, die sie schwach werden ließ.

Tat sie es wirklich nur um ihm zu beweisen, dass sie auch ohne ihn stark war, dass Konoha sie nicht hatte fragil werden lassen mit seinen Vorstellungen von Frieden und Ruhe? Spielte all ihre Handeln ihm am Ende in die Hände, weil ihre Gegenwehr sie nur schwächte und ihm leichtes Spiel verschaffte? Wie auch immer man es wand und drehte, am Ende triumphierte die Schlage. Orochimaru konnte aus jeder Situation einen Vorteil für sich ziehen, es war also zwecklos sich einzubilden, dass es eine Taktik gab, die er nicht infiltrieren konnte. Die Kunoichi schluckte die grob zerkauten Apfel- und Brotbissen langsam herunter und spürte die Nahrung ihren Hals hinabwandern. Sie war hier in seinem Reich, in seinem Kerker und somit eine Spielfigur auf _seinem_ Brett. Gleich einer Marionette tanzte sie nach seinen Regeln. Wie konnte man da gewinnen?

Tropf.

Vollständige Resignation – es war substanzlos sich der zermahlenden Folter noch weiter entgegenzusetzen. Warum sich weiter wehren, wenn die Kapitulation mit süßen Versprechen lockte und ihr sowohl bunte Bilder als auch ekstatische Utopie offerierte? Geflüsterte Gelüste aus dem Kern ihrer lang unterdrückten Sehnsüchte drangen hervor und fluteten ihre Wahrnehmung.

_Sensei…_

In dieser Dunklen Kammer würde sie, wenn sie es nur einfach geschehen ließe, neu geboren. Hier, um Uterus der Einsamkeit würde sie als ein anderer Mensch emporsteigen. Ja, sie würde sein wie er sie haben wollte, tuen was er verlangte, denken, was er ihr zu denken erlaubte. Kein Mensch mir freiem Willen, dafür aber _sein._ Was auch immer er sich wünschte, sie würde es tun. Alles, damit dies hier nur enden würde…

Und es würde enden - enden mit ihm.

Anko öffnete ihre schweren Lider, streckte orientierungslos den Arm gen Himmel, als wäre eine rettende Hand dort, die sie erlöst und ihr den Schmerz nimmt. Flimmernde Funken tanzten durch ihr Sichtfeld. Der Kunoichi Körper brach zusammen und kollidierte mit dem harten Boden. Orochimaru war der ihr Anfang, Orochimaru wird ihr Ende. Bevor die Gefangene das Bewusstsein verlor, fragte sie sich, womit all dies nur beginnen konnte…

Tropf.

Anmerkung: Diese Geschichte weist zwar Parallelen zum Manga/Anime auf, spielt aber in einem alternativen Universum und bedient sich nur einiger Elemente der originalen Geschichte. Wichtig ist nur zu wissen, dass in diesem Fall Orochimaru Anko entgegen ihres Willens verlassen hat, nicht wie im Manga, da sie dort die Entscheidung selbst trifft. Ansonsten fokussiert diese FF sich ausschließlich auf diese Beiden, lässt also Naruto und Co völlig außer Acht.


	2. 1

_The more we have, the more we want…_

Gleich der Motte, die vom Licht einer Kerze angezogen wird, taumelt auch der Mensch orientierungslos einer jeden Quelle hinterher, die ihm den Pfad aus der Dunkelheit verspricht. Weiß das Insekt jedoch nicht, dass es sich nicht am Mond orientiert, sondern lichttrunken in sein feuriges Grab fliegt. So täuschen auch wir uns – der hellste Weg ist nicht immer der wahre, denn das Licht kann ebenso blenden wie die Finsternis verschleiern.

_Konohagakure no Sato – einige Monate zuvor_

Es riecht süß. Es riecht berauschend. Es riecht nach mehr.

Augen, die dunkelste Nacht gewohnt sind, können sich an jedem kleinsten Funken orientieren. Das war es, was einen Ninja ausmachte. Am Tag ein Meister der Tarnung, im Lichte des Mondes ein verblassender Schatten – seiner Umwelt verborgen und darauf gesinnt den sicheren Tod zu bringen.

Ungehört schlich auf leisen Sohlen Anko Mitarashi durch die bleich beleuchteten Gänge des menschenleeren Kagetempels. Keine Wachen, niemand hier. Nur die Totenstille hauste in den Fluren des labyrinthartigen Komplexes und legte sich wie ein bedrückender Grabesschleier auf ihren Mund. Sie machte keinen Mucks, verriet keiner Seele, dass sie hier verweilte und nahezu durch die Korridore levitierte. Was wollte sie hier? Was zog einen Ninja nach Sonnenuntergang an diesen Ort? Hier gab es nichts für sie außer Akten mit irrelevanten Informationen. Nichts, was die Kunoichi interessieren könnte. Doch trotzdem war sie hier, angezogen von ihrem Unterbewusstsein. Wenn sie sich eine Fertigkeit über die Jahre angeeignet hatte, dann war es ihr siebenter Sinn, der ihr auf unerklärliche Art und Weise immer wieder Impulse und Fährten aufzeigte, denen sie nachgehen musste- ein ungestümes Verlagen, welches es zu besänftigen galt. So auch heute.

Doch der Lockstoff, der sie so unbarmherzig hergerufen hatte war nicht mit bloßem Auge auszumachen. Was konnte stark genug sein, um sie von ihrer abgelegenen Wohnung aus quer durch die Gassen und Winkel über die Dächer hinweg an diesen Platz zu ziehen? Überdurchschnittlich wachsame Sinne, eine erweiterte Wahrnehmung und eines Nase feiner als jede Flohschleuder des Inuzuka-Clans waren nicht umsonst der Grund, weshalb man den unzähmbaren Wildfang bereits in jungen Jahren zur Jōnin ernannt hatte – und der Anreiz eines gewissen Sannin sich ihrer anzunehmen. Die Ninja des Dorfes neigten dazu Anko zu unterschätzen, sahen in ihr nur das Opfer eines grausamen Mannes, eine gebrochene Existenz, die ohne die beruhigenden Worte Sarutobis nicht bestehen konnte. Wie oft hatte sie sich gewünscht diesen Menschen ihre mitleidsbehaftete Miene mit einem Shuriken aus dem Gesicht zu schaben, ihre Augen mit dem Kunai auszustechen und ihre Münder, aus denen nur hypokritische Phrasen tropften, mit zerfressendem Gift zum schweigen zu bringen?

Doch diesem Pack hatte sie nichts zu beweisen. Es gab niemanden in ihrem Umfeld, dem sie sich gegenüber verpflichtet fühlte auch nur irgendetwas zu tun. Nicht dem Hokagen, der ihr voll und ganze vertraute, nicht ihren Freunden, die sie als zuverlässige Hand schätzen und erst recht nicht dem Plebs dieses Dorfes. Also weshalb seine Karten offen spielen? Nur ein Narr würde mit seinen Fähigkeiten viel Aufhebens von sich machen. Diese Leute starben verdienterweise recht schnell, recht grausam und meist alleine in irgendeinem Drecksloch, weil sie ihre Mäuler zu voll nahmen. Nein, Anko war zwar überheblich und dann und wann ihres Lebens scheinbar müde, doch kannte sie ihre Grenzen und wusste wann diese drohten überschritten zu werden. Nur wer seinen Körper kannte, konnte weit genug über diese Schranken hinausgehen ohne zu riskieren zu hoch gesetzt zu haben. Wissen ist Macht und Macht lässt sich in Stärke umwandeln. Ganz einfach.

Der Ninja verharrte in seiner Bewegung und luchste mithilfe eines kleinen Handspiegels um die Ecken. Die Luft ist rein. Es war fast, als wäre dieses Gebäude unter Quarantäne gestellt worden und seit dem verlassen. Aber sonst waren doch zumindest immer Ausbilder hier, die noch Berichte schrieben, Buchhalter, die die Einnahmen verwalten oder Hiruzen persönlich, der bis in die frühen Morgenstunden über diplomatischen Verträgen hing. Aber nicht heute, nur Stille hing in den Lüften. Keine Lampen, keine Lichter, keine Seelen. Nur dieser Geruch, der sie aus ihrem Bett hinaus hierher gezogen hatte.

Mit einem Satz stand sie hinter einer Büste Harashima Senjus. Sie schenkte dem steinerden Kopf, der mit leerem Blick in die Tiefen des Ganzes starrte keine Beachtung, sondern sprang weiter zum nächsten Exponat, bis sie das Ziel ihrer Expedition erreicht hatte: Die Pforte zum Heiligtum Hiruzens: das Arbeitszimmer des Kage.

Ein Schauer lief ihren Rücken hinab, als ihre Nase den markanten Geruch, der von diesem Ort ausging mit fast sinnesbetäubender Intensivität in sich aufnahm.

_Blut…_

Der infernale Lebenssaft mit seinem süßen, ekstatischen Duft, der unterdrückte Gelüste in Anko erweckte. Verbotene Gelüste, die Gier nach mehr, der Drang zu töten, der Wille die Rote Flüssigkeit in Rinnsalen fließen zu sehen, bis sie über Sturzbächen hin zu Sinnfluten wurden. Das war ihre Natur, die unmenschliche Kupido der Anko Mitarashi. Eine Wonne, die zum Leben erwachte, sobald sie das liebliche Odeur der metallisch schmeckenden Flüssigkeit wahrnahm. Gemeinsam mit dem unbändigen Durst nach den Tropfen, die an ihrem Kunai hingen, nachdem sie es tief in ihren Feinden versenkt hatte, kam der Rausch, der sie ergriff, wenn sie dieses Bukett ihre Atemwege fluten ließ.

Doch war dies eine Seite, die man ihr nicht gestattete an den Tag zu legen. Das Ich eines Ninja war grausam, doch Blutlust wurde in den Reihen der Gesellschaft geächtet. Welch' Doppelmoral. Aber just in diesem Augenblick, in dem sie erregt von der Duftmelange der umgebenden Atemluft war, spielte die Meinung des Dorfes keine Rolle. Der rubinrote Fluss hatte sie angelockt, sich ihrer Nase förmlich aufgedrängt und ihr mit seinem vertrauten Geruch liebliche Versprechungen unterbreitet. So stand sie hier, in der Finsternis der Schatten im verlassenen Tempel Hiruzens.

Zu euphorisiert von diesen Sinneseindrücken fragte sie nicht nach den Begebenheiten ihres Aufschlagens, stellte die Umstände um sie herum nicht in Frage und hegte keinen Verdacht einer Falle. Alles was sie wollte war zu der Quelle dieses Attractants vorzudringen, sie zu erkunden und sich an ihr zu laben. So legte sie ihre Hand auf die abgenutzte Klinke und drückte sie ohne mögliche Folgen abzuschätzen hinunter. Ihre Vorsicht war irgendwo in den Tiefen dieses Tempels verschwunden, sie handelte willenlos und gesteuert von unsichtbaren Fäden an ihren Gelenken. Nur dieser eine Gedanke pochte in ihrem Bewusstsein. Die Kunoichi musste in diesen Raum, musste explorieren was hinter der ausgeblichenen Holzwand lag. Ihr Willen diktierte es ihr, gleichgültig aller Folgen…

Mit einem Ruck schob sie den Griff von sich weg und ließ die Türe ins innere des Zimmers auffliegen. Bevor ihre Augen an die Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnen konnten, umfloss ein Schwall der Wärme und des bezirzenden Blutgeruches die Violetthaarige. Anko spürte wie jedes Härchen in ihrem Körper sich aufstellte, jede Pore sich weitete, um mehr von diesem Pheromon einzuatmen. Was ist geschehen, dass sie so lüstern geworden ist? War es die lange Zeit der Unterdrückung, gar der Abstinenz?

Der Ninja blinzelte und öffnete die Lider, um zu sehen was sich dort vor ihr abspielte. Das sonst so offene, lichtdurchspülte und friedvolle Plätzchen des alten Mannes wirkte durch den schwirrenden Schein der niedergebrannten Kerzen gleich eines Sammelplatzes für Okkultisten des Jashin, doch nicht wie der Ort, den er sonst verkörperte. Anko trat ein. Sie dachte nicht nach, wog nicht ab, sondern folgte ihren blanken Instinkten.

Schnell entdeckten die geschulten Augen den Herd all dieser Eindrücke. Was auch immer sich hier abgespielt haben muss, es konnte nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen. Ihre Wahrnehmung musste lügen. Ein Genjutsu. Genau. Das musste es sein. Eine perfide Täuschung so wie alles um sie herum. Nein, sie hatte nicht gemerkt, dass sie in eine Falle getappt war. Ihre Blutgier hatte sie erblinden lassen. Aber wann war es soweit gekommen, dass sie unbemerkt in diese Illusion getappt war? Etwas hatte sie aus dem Schlaf gerissen und nun stand sie hier und blickte…

…blickte auf die malträtierte Leiche Hiruzen Sarutobis, die in schier endloser Agonie auf dem ehemals hellen Holzboden lag und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in ihre Richtung starrte. Wer auch immer den alten, gebrechlichen Körper des Kagen derartig hingerichtet hatte, muss mit unglaublicher Feinheit zum Detail vorgegangen sein. Gleich Stigmata waren die Handflächen mit einem Kunai mit dem Untergrund verankert, sodass der alte Mann weder Jutsu noch Gegenwehr hätte praktizieren können. Sein Ornat war getränkt in seinem Blut, das inzwischen den ganzen Boden überschwemmt hatte, jedoch noch immer warm schien, da es in der Kälte der Luft seicht dampfte. Anko hatte beim Eintreten nicht darauf geachtet, dass ihre Füße in die Lache getreten sind. Erst jetzt fiel es ihr auf.

Ihre großen, runden Augen weiteten sich in Schock. Es war nicht die Tatsache, dass man den obersten Shinobi des Dorfes aus dem Weg geschafft hatte, nein, der Hokage hatte viele Feinde- sowohl innerhalb der eigenen Mauern als auch außerhalb des Feuerreiches. Aber der Fakt, dass man ihn wie ein Stück Vieh geschächtet und seinen Innereien herausgezehrt hatte, war viel grausamer.

Ihr Puls begann zu rasen, der durch das Blut induzierte Adrenalinrausch hemmte ihren Gedankenfluss. Sie war zu sehr im Delirium, um zu verstehen, was hier eigentlich vor sich ging. Das konnte nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen, das musste eine Halluzination sein. Niemand richtete einen anderen Menschen so zurecht und drapierte in theatralischer Manier um ihn herum Wachskerzen, wenn er nicht beabsichtigte, dass diese Überreste in absehbarer Zeit gefunden würden.

Es war unsinnig zu schauen, ob aus diesem verkümmerten Rest einer menschlichen Gestalt noch ein Lebenszeichen herauszubekommen war, aber da es sich nun einmal um den Besetzer der obersten Instanz ihres Rangsystems handelte, wusste die ungestüme Frau, dass sie seinen Tod erst mit unwiderlegbarer Sicherheit feststellen musste. Anko wusste nicht, warum sie es tat, warum ihr Körper so handelte und neben dem Greis in die Knie ging und ihre Hand ausfuhr, um nach Atem zu fühlen. Es war völlig irrational, aber genau so wie sie einfach in dieses Gebäude eingedrungen war ohne sich nach Sinn und Logik zu fragen, vollführte sie ihre routinierten Handgriffe.

Gerade als ihr Handrücken knapp über dem Mund Hiruzens schwebt, vernahm sie aus den Augenwinkeln, dass die verdrehten Sehorgane des Totgeglaubten sie mit tödlicher Präzision fixierten. Anko verlor ihr Gleichgewicht und setzte sich unwillkürlich in die Blutlache unter ihren Füßen. Das konnte nicht wahr sein, das musste eine Täuschung sein... Die Jōnin wollte nach Hilfe schreien, aber nur ein erstickter Laut verließ ihre Lippen. Zeitgleich drehte sich der Kopf Sarutobis unmerklich in ihre Richtung. Anko war gelähmt von diesem Szenario. Es mussten letzte Zuckungen sein, ein Gespinst ihrer Wahrnehmung. Aber die Augen starrten sie weiterhin gebannt an. Der Hokage konnte nicht mehr leben, er war von oben bis unten aufgeschlitzt und seine Gedärme lagen teils in der Blutlache um ihn herum. Was war das für ein verfluchtes Genjutsu?

Die Kunoichi wollte aufstehen, doch ihre Hände fassten in die klebrige Flüssigkeit auf dem Boden. Ihr Körper sendete derweil seine eigenen Signale aus. Dann vernahm sie es, ein kehliges Stöhnen, fast ein Gurgeln. Aus den blassen Lippen Sarutobis quoll ein knarzender Laut hervor, sodass sie mit einem Satz auf ihren Füßen stand und das Kunai gezückt hatte.

„Hast…hast du es genossen? Den Geruch des Blutes, der dich hergeführt hat? Aus diesem Grunde bist du doch hier, Anko." Die Violetthaarige erstarrte bei dem Klang dieser Worte. Nicht nur, dass es schier unmöglich war in diesem Zustand zu reden, nein, es war nicht die Stimme des Hokagen, die sie sonst mit soviel Sanftmut zu ihr sprach. Es war der vergiftete Tenor eines Mannes, den sie seit einer ganzen Dekade nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Anko konnte nicht einmal sagen, dass es seine Stimme war, zumindest bildete sie sich ein, dass sie damals so geklungen hatte.

Ein öliges Lachen folgte dem. Der ganze Raum fühlte sich auf einen Schlag so unsagbar warm an, nahezu feurig heiß. „Verneine nicht deine wahre Natur, leugne nicht was du wirklich bist, Anko. Der Geruch süßen Blutes erregt dich noch immer." Mit voller Wucht schleuderte sie die Waffe in ihrer Hand gen Stirn des Leichnams. „Schweig, du zwielichtige Schlange. Du weiß gar nichts über mich.", schrie sie aus vollem Leib in der Hoffnung, ihn und seine Worte damit aus ihrem Kopf zu vertreiben.

Die eingefallenen, grauen Lippen des ehemaligen Kagen verzehrten sich zu einem schiefen Lächeln. „Warum streitest du es ab, fürchtest du dich etwa vor den Blicken deiner _Freunde_, wenn sie herausbekommen wie sehr du dich danach verzehrst?" Der Spott in der Stimme drang wie flüssiges Feuer in ihr Ohr und bereitete sich von dort aus rasant über ihren Körper aus. Schützend hielt sie sich die Hände davor, doch es war vergebens. Seine toxischen Worte penetrierten ihren Geist und folterten ihren Körper. Ihre Gelenke begannen sich unter dem Schmerz zu versteifen, ihre Sicht wurde schwarz. Ankos Leib schlug in der inzwischen brodelnden Lache Sarutobis Blut auf. Alles an ihr brannte und schien in Flammen zu stehen, sie spürte das nervenzerreisende Kribbeln unter ihrer Haut, doch ganz besonders an dieser einen Stelle in ihrem Nacken. Sie war an der Grenze der Bewusstlosigkeit, unfähig einer Sinneswahrnehmung neben der unendlichen Pein, die durch ihre Venen floss.

_„Gib dich deinen Sehnsüchten hin…"_

„Argh."

Schweißdurchtränkt und mit leichenblassem Konterfei fuhr die junge Kunoichi inmitten tiefster Nacht aus ihrem Schlaf in die Senkrechte.

_Ein Traum. Nur ein verdammter Traum._

Dünne Finger strichen über das pulsierende Mal neben ihrem Schulterblatt. Es sendete starke Schmerzwellen aus und fühlte sich an, als würde es sich jeden Augenblick von selbst entzünden. Manchmal passierte es, dass das Ten no Juin sie so aufweckte, aber es war lange her, dass es tatsächlich derartig intensiv gewesen war. Anko war das unregelmäßige Bemerkbarmachen des verfluchten Mals gewohnt, es bedachte sie fast dauerhaft mit einem gewissen Level an Qual. Der Ninja konnte nicht verstehen wie man einen solchen Fluch als Geschenk betrachten konnte – als _sein_ Geschenk. Was waren schon schier unermessliche Kräfte, wenn man sein Leben dafür Orochimaru unterwerfen musste; wenn man jedes Mal bei Benutzung zu befürchten hatte, dass es die vollständige Kontrolle übernahm? Dieses Siegel besaß zu viele Nachteile und es war _der_ Grund warum ihr ehemaliger Sensei beschlossen hatte sich ihrer zu entledigen. Anko hatte es nie gewollt; konnte nie verstehen warum er sie damit infiziert hatte.

Sie wischte den kalten Schweiß in der Bettdecke ab und wartete bis ihr Atem sich beruhigt hatte und auch ihr Herz nicht mehr den Anschein machte aus ihrem Brustkorb hervor zu bersten.

_Drei Uhr nachts, wunderbar._

Mit zerzauster Mähne und müden Knochen erhob sie sich aus dem Bett. Viel zu aufgewühlt nach diesem Alptraum würde es der Familienlosen nicht vergönnt sein wieder Schlaf zu finden. Also musste sie sich ablenken, etwas anderes tun um die Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf zu vertreiben. „Nur ein verdammter Traum.", wiederholte sie es gleich eines Mantras. Anko balancierte geschickt um die Wäschehaufen und Werkzeuge herum, die auf dem Boden verteilt lagen und es wahrscheinlich jedem Eindringling unmöglich gemacht hätten lebendig durch dieses Zimmer zu kommen. Zwischen reparaturbedürftigen Fallen, getragenen Socken, abgekauten Dangostäben und dann und wann einer Giftphiole wandelte der junge Wildfang auf Zehenspitzen durch die Schlafkammer. Mit einem Handgriff war das Fenster geöffnet. Regen. Der Wald stünde morgen also gut unter Wasser. Sie lachte trocken bei dem Gedanken daran. Die Chūnin-Prüfungen standen an und als Aufseherin der zweiten Etappe musste Mitarashi Anko dafür sorgen, dass der Shi no Mori hervorragend präpariert wurde.

Der Mörderwald, wie sie ihn intern nannten. Egal wie viele Teams die erste Prüfung überstanden, am Ende standen immer weniger als die Hälfte im Turm, meist nur ein gutes Drittel -wenn überhaupt. Der Rest starb einfach irgendwo im Gebüsch. Fangkörbe, wilde Tiere oder einfach nur rivalisierende Mitstreiter. Nichts in diesem Forst war den kleinen süßen Kindern freundlich gesinnt, selbst einige Bäche waren vergiftet. Bis der Spaß allerdings beginnen konnte standen endlose Überstunden und schlechtbezahlte Nachtschichten auf dem Arbeitsplan. Gruben und Mechanismen mussten entwickelt, Bestien gefangen und Bomben versteckt werden. All dies beaufsichtige sie, Anko. Hiruzen hatte sie vor vier Jahren mit dieser Order beauftragt und bis dato hatte sie sich nie etwas zu Schulden kommen lassen. Aber wie sollte man es auch anders von der Spezial-Jōnin erwarten? Ankos Art, die Dinge anzugehen, suchte im Dorf ihresgleichen. Sie nahm nichts in die Hand ohne zuvor sämtliche Informationen darüber beschafft zu haben, arbeitete sauber und fehlerfrei und mit einer unvergleichbaren Präzision. Kein Wunder warum so einige ihrer Mitstreiter eifersüchtig auf ihr Können waren.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen beobachtete sie für einige Minuten die kleinen Flüsse, die an ihrer Fensterscheibe hinabrannen und dann blass-orange Licht der Laterne unten auf der Straße verschwimmen ließen. Der Shi no Mori; bald würde es wieder ein ganz schönes Massaker geben. Im letzten Durchlauf ist einer der Anwärter aus Amegakure durchgedreht und hat sein eigenes Team inklusive drei weiteren Mannschaften abgeschlachtet, weil er nachgesehen hat was sich im Inneren der Schriftrolle befand. Die Idioten, die für die Schriftzeichen darin verantwortlich waren, hatten irgendeinen Fehler begangen, denn statt den Leser für drei volle Tage unschädlich zu machen, ist er in einen Blutrausch verfallen. Sarutobi konnte es vertuschen lassen, aber Anko hätte gerne gewusst welcher Trottel in der Siegelabteilung dafür seinen Kopf lassen musste. Trotzdem war es ein ziemliches Spektakel – vom Monitor aus beobachtet. Letztendlich hatte man die Aufseherin selbst dazu beordert den Störenfried auszuschalten. Das war kein Problem: ein Kunai in die Stirn und schon war Ruhe. Normalerweise durfte nicht von außen eingegriffen werden, aber in diesem Fall galt die Sonderregelung. Das Bild des makellosen Ablaufes musste schließlich gewahrt werden.

Aber just in diesem Augenblick stand Anko der Sinn nicht danach etwas für die Auswahlprüfungen zu tun. Bis dahin wären es noch 3 volle Tage und beim aktuellen Stand der Dinge waren so gut wie achtundneunzig Prozent als absolut sicher – also dreifachgeprüft. Den Rest, der noch auf ihrer Liste stand, würde sie morgen oder übermorgen kontrollieren. Nicht heute, es wäre nur widerlich nass und rutschig. Ferner hatte sie ihre Schmutzwäsche noch nicht gewaschen und wollte nicht mit fleckiger Kleidung auftreten. Das hatte etwas mit Selbstachtung zu tun. Jemand, der von einer Mission kam und blutverschmiert war, hatte eine Rechtfertigung vorzuweisen. Alles andere zeugte nur davon, dass man nicht gut genug für sich selbst sorgen konnte.

Die Kunoichi hatte von klein auf gelernt, dass die wichtigste Person im Leben eines Shinobi immer sie selbst darstellt. Das war das Fundament, darauf baute alles auf. Wer sich und seinen Körper nicht pfleglich behandelte, von dem durfte man auch nicht erwarten, dass er sich um andere Belange angemessen kümmern konnte. Gesundheit und Stärke waren die Grundpfeiler des Überlebens – nur ein gestählter Körper war in der Lage Jutsus zu vollführen, Kämpfe zu gewinnen oder starken Schmerzen standzuhalten. Darauf wiederum setzte sich die mentale Komponente zusammen. Selbstbewusstsein ging wohl oder übel mit physischen Eigenschaften einher. Die Welt brauchte keine ängstlichen, gebrechlichen Ninja. Soweit so gut, aber das was nun den substanziellen Kontrast zwischen einem guten Shinobi und einem wahren Meister der Schatten definierte, war die Intelligenz. Wobei der Begriff _Intelligenz_ in Konoha eine andere Bedeutung hatte als in Ankos Ansichten. Die meisten Subjekte im Umfeld der jungen Kunoichi verstanden unter „Intelligenz" die Fähigkeit möglichst viele Jutsu, Siegel, Taijutsu oder weiß der Hokage was auswendig gelernt zu haben. Richtig, Auswendiglernen, die niedrigste Fertigkeit der Wissensaneignung wurde fälschlicherweise als eben jene höchste Gabe des Menschen betrachtet. Nein, es gehörte mehr dazu als stupide Fakten und Zahlen zu kennen, einen Zusammenhang zu ziehen oder erworbenes Wissen weise zu nutzen. Wissen, sie hielten Wissen für ein Zeichen von Intelligenz. Wissen war ein Symptom, mehr nicht.

Wissen war die essentielle Grundlage, Intelligenz die Folge aus seiner richtigen Anwendung, nein, gar der Weiterentwicklung und Erkenntnisschöpfung. Ob man nun durch Deduktion oder induktiv seinen Horizont erweiterte, spielte im Großen und Ganzen keine Rolle, denn wichtig war, dass man nicht stagnierte. Aus diesem Grunde wurde es ja auch als Macht deklariert, doch es erforderte _Intelligenz_, um diese weise einzusetzen. Und genau dies machte einen Shinobi gefährlich. Jemand der im vollen Einklang mit Geist und Körper war, den konnte man nur schwer besiegen. Deshalb war Hiruzen auch zum Hokagen ernannt worden.

Anko griff nach dem Kunai auf der Fensterbank und stach sich in die Fingerspitze bis sich ein kleiner See auf der Kuppe ihres Index ergossen hatte. Sie leckte den Tropfen ab und spürte die Süße auf ihrer Zunge. Manchmal beruhigte es sie Blut zu schmecken.

Aus eben jenen Gründen war nicht nur Sarutobi ein mächtiger Mann, nein, die selben Eigenschaften hatten aus seinem besten Schüler, einem Genie, wie es in Generationen nur einmal vorkommt, den möglicherweise gefährlichsten und gewissenlosesten Emporkömmling dieser Erde geschaffen. Orochimaru, eine Kreatur, die mindestens genau so grausam wie intelligent war. Eine Schlange, lauernd und berechnend; geschickt und tödlich, nicht greifbar wie ein Schatten doch immer an deiner Seite.

Es war nicht abzustreiten, aber trotz der vielen Jahre, die Anko nun schon ohne ihren Sensei lebte, konnte sie dieses gewisse Level an Paranoia nicht ablegen. Egal wie sehr sie es versuchte, der latente Gedanke aus den Ecken des Raumes beobachtet zu werden, nicht alleine zu sein oder gar seinen Blick im Nacken zu haben, verfolgte sie nach wie vor. Damals war ihr Sensei immer irgendwie in ihrer Nähe und selbst wenn er physisch sich auf weite Distanz befand, wusste er immer was sie tat. Der Schlange entging nichts, so hatte die damals infantile Kunoichi gelernt was es bedeutete etwas wirklich geheim zu halten. Das wahre Laben war der beste Lehrmeister – nebst dem legendären Sannin.

Der Blutfluss an ihrem Finger ließ nach und auch die Panik in ihrer Brust war abgeebbt. Das rhythmische Prasseln der schweren Regentropfen gegen die Quarzglasscheibe und der metallisch-süße Geschmack n ihrem Mund hatten sie beruhigt.

_Nur ein verdammter Traum._

So sehr sie es auch verabscheute, es war ein Teil ihres Lebens, genauso wie ihre Vergangenheit. Doch Konoha war nun ihre Zukunft. Hiruzen Sarutobi hatte sie aufgenommen, ihr einen Platz in der Gesellschaft beschafft, obwohl sie einst an der Seite eines Nukenin stand, von einem Monster gelehrt wurde und diesem auch noch in gewisser Art und Weise ähnlich war. Der Hokage sah darüber hinweg, erklärte ihr, dass sie nun sicher sei und band sie in ein soziales Umfeld ein.

Auch wenn Anko wusste, dass der alte Mann es möglicherweise nur tat, weil er Schuldgefühle hegte, war sie dankbar auf ihre Art und Weise. Konohagakure bot ihr zwar keine Erfüllung, aber es ließ sich hier leben. Die Violetthaarige bevorzugte komplexe Aufgaben oder Informationsbeschaffungen. Die junge Frau war niemand, der das ruhige Dasein fristen konnte. Ein Wirbelwind, ein Energiebolzen und genauso unzähmbar. Eintönigkeit verachtete sie, genau so wie das Ausruhen auf Lorbeeren. Nein, sie konnte nicht ruhig sein, war nicht in der Lage sich mit simplen Dingen zu befassen. Es mussten Herausforderungen sein, Aufgaben, die sich nicht so einfach lösen ließen, sondern Raffinesse und Denkvermögen verlangten und nur lösbar waren, wenn man über sich selbst hinauswuchs.

Aber all dies bot Konoha nun einmal nicht... Hiruzen hatte dafür gesorgt, dass das Leben innerhalb der Stadtmauern ruhig und friedlich verlief. Nur auf A- oder S-Rang Missionen gab es Abendteuer, aber diese bekamen meist auch nur die namenhaften Jōnin. Leute, die in der Shinobiwelt glänzten, denen die Menschen vertrauten. De facto niemand wie Anko, der dazu neigte in Blutrausch zu verfallen oder diesen Opferstempel trug, der besagte „ich bin das kleine Mädchen, das vom bösen, bösen Sannin zurückgelassen wurde, bitte habt mich lieb und nehmt mich auf". Der Hokage hatte viel dafür getan, dass ihr ebenfalls ein Maß an Respekt auf der Straße gegenüberbrachte, aber der Plebs munkelte hinter hervorgehaltener Hand genau so wie die Kunoichi sie mit ihren wahren Fertigkeiten täuschte. Sicher wussten Kollegen wie Asuna, Kurenai oder Genma von ihren Talenten und schätzten sie sehr als Teammitglied, aber das war nur die sprichwörtliche Spitze des Eisberges. Alles was darunter lag, war Ankos Geheimnis.

Die Lage war verzwickt. Die Jōnin schwankte zwischen großer Dankbarkeit und Abscheu. Abscheu für das was die Menschen in ihr sahen und für das Verständnis, dass sie spielten und Dankbarkeit dafür, dass man sie aufgenommen hatte. Es hatte lange gedauert zu begreifen, dass _er_ nicht wiederkommen würde. Orochimaru hatte sie verlassen.

Heute.

Vor zehn Jahren.

„Verfluchter Bastard."

Das Kunai flog quer durch den Raum, bis es sich tief versenkt im Kork des Dartspiels wiederfand. Bulls-eye. Niemand galt treffsicherer als Anko. _Ausnahmslos._

Sie stöhnte, als sie das Ausmaß ihrer Kräfte durch den dunklen Raum betrachtete. Die Dart-Scheibe konnte sie wegwerfen. Möglicherweise sollte sie die Rückseite der Tür ebenfalls mit irgendetwas bekleben, damit niemand das Durchstoßloch sieht. Warum überhaupt? Wer war sie, dass sie sich für ihre Handlungen in _ihrer_ Wohnung rechtfertigen musste? Schlimm genug, dass dieser Hundesohn von einem Ex-Sensei es noch immer schaffte ihr Blut so zum kochen zu bringen, wenn sie bloß an ihn dachte.

Orochimaru.

Sie hasste diesen Namen ebenso wie sie ihn adorierte. Der Gedanke an ihn, das Bild in ihrem Kopf und seine Stimme in ihrem Ohr lösten einen Hangrutsch an Gefühlen aus, die sich im Einzelnen nur schwer identifizieren lassen. Die Erinnerungen waren grau. Nicht schwarz, weil der Hokage sie gelehrt hatte, dass die Schlange ein abscheuliches wesen sei, nicht weiß, weil sie ihn in ihrem Kinderherz noch immer bewunderte und erhoffte ihn wieder als Sensei zu haben, sondern grau. Grau war nicht bestimmbar, nicht greifbar und völlig abhängig von der einwirkenden Stärke des jeweiligen Kontrastes. Nichts Halbes und nichts Ganzes. So wie sie – Mitarashi Anko, das Kind, das man am tosenden Strand fand. Was fühlte sie, wenn sie daran dachte?

Hass – für das Ten no Juin, eine Zeichnung für alle Ewigkeit  
Verzweiflung – Alleine gelassen auf einer Insel; determiniert zu sterben  
Degradation – ein ausgedientes Spielzeug, nicht länger der Zeit und dem Aufwand wert  
Zorn – für all die Lügen, all die Schmerzen und die anschließende Talfahrt  
Enttäuschung – hatte er ihr nicht versprochen, dass sie beide unsterblich werden?

Ihre Faust ballte sich bis die Knöchel zu schmerzen begannen. Diesem Monstrum konnte sie nicht vergeben. Er hatte sie gebrandmarkt, verstoßen und bis an ihr Lebensende zu einer Geschädigten vor der Gesellschaft gemacht. Wer wollte schon mit einem Menschen befreundet sein, der bei der leibhaften Ausgeburt der Hölle persönlich gelernt hatte? Orochimaru hatte ihr alles genommen und sie verstümmelt. Konoha hatte Anko wieder aufgebaut, ihr eine zweite Chance gegeben, doch bis heute leckte sie sich ihre Wunden. Narben, die niemals heilen würden.

Ja, mit einem Schlag hatte er ihre Welt vernichtet. Ihr alles entrissen was sie besaß: _ihn_. In ihren damals kindlichen Augen war er das Zentrum ihrer kleinen Welt. Orochimaru-Sama, der sie aus dem Dreck geholt hatte, ihr Essen und Kleidung gab und ihr das schenkte, was niemand ihr je gegeben hatte: Aufmerksamkeit und das Gefühl gebraucht zu werden.

Ein trockenes Lachen entwich Ankos Kehle. Ja, das war seine Vorgehensweise, doch damals hatte das junge Mädchen mit den großen braunen Augen und dem neckischen Pony in ihm die Personifikation eines Gottes gesehen – einer übermenschlichen Macht, die sich ihrer erbarmte, sie aufnahm, sie stark machte und sie vor der bösen Welt beschützte. Orochimaru-Sensei

So grausam die Schlange auch war, so sehr Anko sie auch hassen wollte… ein gewisser Teil von ihr fühlte sich dem Sannin noch immer verbunden. Das Herz der Ruhelosen machte einen Sprung. Es hatte lange gedauert bis sie die Worte Hiruzens begriffen hatte. Anko war verblendet, fortwährend hoffend, dass ihr Sensei jeden Moment durch die Türe schreiten und sie abholen würde. Doch er kam nie –und würde auch nicht mehr kommen. Wie hatte sie auf den Hokage geschimpft? Ihn gar als Lügner bezeichnet, da ihre zerbrochene Seele es nicht wahrhaben wollte, dass er sie gleich einem benutzten Dangostäbchen in den Müll gesondert hatte? Doch Sarutobi war beharrlich, er erklärte ihr immer und immer wieder, dass Orochimaru nicht der sei, für den sie ihn hielt, dass er sich vom Licht abgewandt hatte und _böse_ sei. Ja, _böse_ war der Terminus, der ihn beschreiben sollte. Ein Wort, welches zwangsläufig fiel, wenn man vom bleichen Shinobi sprach. Später gesellten sich noch „grausam" und „gewissenlos" hinzu. Anfangs hatte Anko ihren Sensei immer wieder in Schutz genommen. Eine elfjährige, die dem Dort erklärte, dass es nur ignorant sei. Schwer zu glauben, doch so war sie einst –so war Mitarashi Anko.

Mit den Wochen, Monaten und Jahren hatte sich ihre Sicht geändert. Der einst legendäre Shinobi hatte sie verlassen, er wollte sie nicht mehr. War denn alles zuvor für ihn ohne Bedeutung, konnte er einfach so vergessen und ausradieren was er ihr bedeutet hatte, wie viel Zeit sie verbracht haben und wie sie ihn bewundert hatte?

„_Sensei?"  
_„_Anko?"  
„Eines Tages werde ich so stark sein wie Ihr!"  
_

Er hatte gelächelt. …_damals…_

Die Braunäugige wusste, dass sie niemals offen sagen konnte, dass sie noch etwas mit diesem Manne verband, das nicht rein feindseliger Natur war. Man würde sie ächten – mehr als man es hinter verschlossenen Türen schon tat. Ginge es nach ihr, würde sie jedem von ihnen die Zunge herausreißen, aber der alte Mann hatte ihr zu verstehen gegeben, dass man sich – so schwer es auch schien- mit einer solchen Lage abfinden muss und wahre Stärke sich nicht darin zeigte jeden missgünstige Meinung aus dem Weg zu räumen. Nein, das Zusammenleben basierte auf klarstrukturierten Regeln, das es auch nicht-freundschaftlichen Verhältnissen erlaubte zu koexistieren. So funktioniere das Miteinander, ein Kodex geschrieben durch die Moral. Dies war ein nicht-fixiertes Reglement, das dafür sorgte, dass das Leben hier lief. Laut diesem hatte sie den Nukenin zu hassen. Doch war es möglich auf äußeren Druck hin etwas für eine Person zu empfinden? Konnte man dem Sannin überhaupt positive Gefühle gegenüberbringen?

Verständnis – auch er hatte seine Eltern früh verloren und war eine Waise  
Geborgenheit – Weg aus dem Kinderheim und fort von der Straße  
Herausforderung – sich immer wieder selbst zu entdecken  
Blutlust – niemand, vor dem sie sich für diese Gier schämen musste, im Gegenteil  
Disziplin – Wissen – Stärke – Ausdauer – Giftimmunität - …

Anko könnte die Liste beliebig lang fortsetzen. Orochimaru hatte ihr viele Dinge beigebracht nur eines hatte er ihr vorbehalten, ihr nie erklärt, was geschah, wenn andere Kräfte sich ihres Verstandes bemächtigten.

Gefühle – die größte Schwäche eines Ninja  
Liebe – eine Bindung, die auf Irrationalität beruht  
Leidenschaft- ein Sog von ungeahnter Intensität

Inzwischen war sie zur Tür getänzelt und hatte das Kunai herausgezogen.

Nein, Orochimaru hatte sich stets nur in der Rolle ihres Lehrmeisters bewegt. Was man ihm auch zur Last legen konnte, er hatte sich nie an ihr vergangen, im Gegenteil, der Sannin hatte immer dafür gesorgt, dass die junge Kunoichi bei bester Gesundheit war, Kleidung hatte und Essen bekam. Er hatte Verantwortung solange sie nicht in der Lage war für sich selbst zu sorgen.

Doch in welchem Verhältnis standen sie zueinander? Ein Vater war er nicht, nein. So eine Rolle passte nicht zu Orochimaru. Allein der Gedanke, dass jemand wie er an Nachkommen interessiert wäre, war derartig absurd, dass Anko beinahe lauthals losgelacht hätte. Die Tatsache, dass es niemanden gab, der in seinen Augen auch nur Ansatzweise würdig wäre ihm ein Blage auszutragen ließ die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass dies je geschehen sollte, gegen Null streben. Ferner wollte sie gar nicht wissen ob er in seinem Alter überhaupt noch zeugungsfähig war. Wie alt war ihr Sensei inzwischen? Über fünfzig Sommer zählte er sicher schon. Ein halbes Jahrhundert. Und für so einen alten Sack hatte sie als kleines Kind immer geschwärmt? Wie er wohl inzwischen aussah? Der Ninja fand die Vorstellung, dass er inzwischen das ein oder andere graue Haar und einige Falten hatte durchaus belustigend. Wahrscheinlich hätte er ein Jutsu dagegen. Orochimaru war ein Narzisst, und wenn ihm eines wichtig war, dann dass sowohl sein Aussehen als auch sein Auftritt den gewünschten – manchmal fast schon theatralischen – Effekt besaßen.

Aber wie standen sie nun zueinander? Anko hatte es immer verheimlicht, dass sie weitaus mehr für ihn empfunden hatte als den bloßen Respekt, den sie ihm als seine Schülerin gegenüberbrachte. Es war nicht genau zu definieren was es an dem Sannin war, das ihn in ihren Kindlichen Augen so _begehrenswert_ gemacht hatte. Insofern sie in diesem Alter schon von verlangen hatte reden können.

Wenn sie ehrlich war, dann war es tatsächlich so etwas wie Lust, aber auf einer naiven unerfahrenen Ebene.

Die bleiche, jedoch narbenfreie Haut – ein Zeichen dafür, dass auch zahllose Kämpfe ihm nichts anhaben konnten. Oder lag es an den langen, glatten, ebenholzfarbigen Haaren? Der Ninja schloss die Augen und beschwor das Bild ihres ehemaligen Senseis herauf. Trotz all der Jahre war es ihr vertraut – eine Erinnerung, die sich eingebrannt hatte. Was hatte dieses Monster so attraktiv gemacht? Der durchtrainierte Körper, die definierten Muskeln? Anko bezweifelte, dass sie dies als junges Ding schon wertschätzen konnte. Dass es an körperlichen Gelüsten lag, schloss sie aus. Damals war es nicht so.

Es war seine Macht, die Kenntnis, dass er ohne zu zögern alles in Schutt und Asche legen konnte, einen ganzen Landstrich devastierte, hätte er es nur gewollt. Einst hatte sie beobachtet, wie er eine ganze Legion an Widersachern vor einem ihrer Unterschlüpfe niedergestreckt hatte ohne auch nur eine Schramme davonzutragen. Ja, er war unbesiegbar, unübertrefflich, unsterblich. Die weiße Schlage – ein göttliches Wesen. Wie sie ihn in ihren Gedanken wieder und wieder divinisiert hatte. Der Prophet, der sie erlöst hatte, der Schöpfer, der aus ihr eine starke Kunoichi geformt hatte, der Allwissende, dem nichts verborgen blieb. Ja, Orochimaru war für sie so etwas wie ein heiliges Wesen gewesen. Jemand, für den sie ihr Leben gegeben hatte, ein Sakrileg, ein Gut, dass sie beschützt hätte. Und er hatte sich ihrer angenommen.

„_Sensei, eines Tages seid Ihr unsterblich, dann könnt Ihr alle Jutsu dieser Welt lernen…"_

Wieder hatte er gelächelt auf seine geheimnisvolle Art und Weise. Dieses Lächeln hatte ihr immer eine Gänsehaut beschert. Die Lippen leicht angewinkelt und nur am Rande den Hauch einer Belustigung preisgebend, die schlangenartigen Pupillen angereichert mit reiner Selbstzufriedenheit. Diesen Mann konnte nichts aufhalten, es war immer nur eine Frage der Zeit bis er sein Ziel erreichen würde. Orochimaru wäre dann endgültig zu einem Gott geworden – seine Apotheose, für immer unbesiegbar.

_Für immer …  
_… _auf alle Ewigkeit…  
Ohne mich._

An diesem Punkt musste Anko sich eingestehen, dass all' ihre Empfindungen nur einseitig waren. Der Herr der Lügen hatte nur mit ihr gespielt und sie dann fallen lassen, weil sie seiner nicht würdig war. Was blieb war eine gebrochene Existenz. Zu schwach für _ ihn_ zu abstoßend für Konoha. Ein Grauton.

Und dafür hasste sie ihn. Sie hasste ihn, weil sie sich selbst für ihre Unzulänglichkeit verabscheute.


End file.
